


The Beginning

by BFive0, casness



Series: The Presidency [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny's first time. The ending of the vacation and the beginning of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It was a great journey. I want to thank imaginarycircus and huntress69 for being amazing betas. Any mistakes that remain are my own. Also thanks to everyone who read it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it.

When Steve and Danny got to Steve’s house, the Secret Service car followed them discreetly and parked two houses away. Danny followed Steve into the house, where Steve led him to the living room. They didn't know what to do, they’d wanted to have time alone all week, but now that they were free to do as they pleased, shyness and awkwardness set in.

Danny sat on the couch and looked around the house; his palms were sweaty. "You know the last time I was this nervous about sex was my first time," joked Danny. He looked up at Steve and smiled slightly.

Steve scratched the back of his head. "Usually, we'd be in my room by now, and there would be no awkward conversations like this. I'll go get us a couple of beers." Steve walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out two Longboards, and then looked around the kitchen as he popped the caps off. Noticing a small device in one of the planters, he set the beers down and picked up the device. It was a bug, probably put there by the secret service agents, when the house was chosen as a secondary backup location. It wasn't needed; Steve would watch the house tonight. As he turned to drop the device into the trash, he was intercepted by Danny, who had walked into the kitchen while he was looking at the device. Steve smiled, crushed the bug and let it drop on the floor to hide it from Danny.

"I have been patient all this week, with you taunting me in your shirts and khakis," said Danny before walking to Steve and kissing him. The kiss revealed the aggression and impatience that Danny had been bottling up. He wrapped his hands around Steve's shoulders and leaned into him as Steve took over the kiss.

Steve's hands went to Danny's butt, which he gripped and used to pull Danny closer in order to grind against him. "Let's go upstairs," he whispered after ending the kiss.

Clothes were slowly shed as they exchanged kisses and hickeys on their way upstairs.

Danny lay on the bed, where Steve had pushed him, dressed only in his briefs and laughed. Seeing a questioning look from Steve, who was taking out the lube and putting it on the bedside table, Danny said, “We’re like a pair of teenagers.”

“No, Danno.” Steve was already naked as he sat on the bed and moved on top of Danny. “We’re like two people who have been resisting our desires.” He held Danny’s chin and leaned in to kiss him.

They ended up making out for some time, with Steve alternating between exchanging passionate kisses and sucking hickeys along Danny’s neck; his hand ran over Danny’s nipples and as Danny began to moan and writhe in pleasure, Steve started to pinch and play with them, and he took off Danny’s briefs.

“Please,” moaned Danny as he tugged at Steve for another kiss. He thrust against Steve and rubbed his cock up. “I need you,” he sighed as he wrapped his hands around Steve’s shoulders.

“I know, Danny,” whispered Steve as he sat up. Steve licked his lips when he saw Danny’s hard cock leaking precome.

“I’m going to make you feel good first,” said Steve as he leaned down toward Danny’s cock. He took it in his hand and gently rolled his balls; he licked and sucked Danny’s inner thigh, while Danny moaned loudly and gripped Steve's hair. After a couple of minutes of playing. Steve licked the precome on Danny’s cock and started to suck on the head.

“OH GOD,” moaned Danny as he thrust up into Steve’s hot mouth. He made a sound of protest when Steve held down Danny’s hips to prevent him from thrusting. “Steve!” shouted Danny as he felt Steve start to deep throat him. After a few minutes, Danny came shouting Steve’s name again. “I think you broke me,” he panted as he felt Steve swallow and use his tongue to clean Danny's cock.

“I hope not,” Steve chuckled after he was done. He grabbed the lube and a condom that was on the counter and put them close by. Steve kissed Danny passionately then placed a trail of kisses up from Danny's belly to his nipples. Hearing Danny moan again, Steve smiled.

“No more. In me…oh God, Steve,” cried Danny as Steve played with Danny's nipples. He gripped Steve’s sides, leaving nail marks and scratches. “Fuck me.” Danny thrust up against Steve’s cock and reached down with one of his hands to rub their cocks together; his own was growing hard again.

Steve sat up and nudged Danny onto his stomach then proceeded to place kisses down Danny’s back. While Danny started to rub and thrust against the bed sheets, Steve opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers.

“How long?” he asked, his breath hot against Danny’s ear.

“Huh?” groaned Danny when Steve reached around and gripped his cock to stop him from climaxing again. Danny listened the second time as Steve repeated the question, jealousy apparent in his voice. He couldn't help the smile as he replied with, “The last time was five months ago and I topped.”

“Who?!” Steve's grip on Danny’s cock got tighter before loosening.

Danny moaned at the sensation before wincing. “Careful with the merchandise.” He turned his head and kissed Steve. “It doesn’t matter, he was a poor substitute for you. I love you,” said Danny after the kiss. “Now either do something or I’ll take care of it myself.”

Steve released Danny’s cock and kissed the back of his neck. “I love you too,” he said as he started to rub one of the lubed fingers against Danny’s hole before pushing it in. “So tight, Danny.” After he felt Danny adjust to one finger, Steve slid a second one in. He played for a few minutes, making Danny hump the bed, before a third entered.

Danny writhed in pleasure at the sensation of being filled and urged Steve to fuck him. He moaned when he heard the condom wrapper rip and Steve saying, “Relax.” He felt Steve’s cock near his entrance and winced slightly as Steve started to slide in.

"Relax. You have to relax, Danny. I won't hurt you," whispered Steve. "You look so beautiful, all mine, Danny. You'll always be mine. No one else, no more substitutes." He moaned as Danny tightened around him, "Oh God, you're so tight, babe. You need to take it easy." Steve placed kisses on Danny's back, and once Danny had calmed, he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first and then harder at Danny’s urgings. At some point, Danny climaxed again with a shout followed shortly by Steve who groaned Danny’s name.

Danny lay spent on the bed and grimaced when he felt the wet spot. After Steve pulled out and stood up to go to the bathroom for a washcloth, Danny rolled on the side away from the spot.

Steve smiled as he walked back into the room. He sat by Danny and washed his front and ass tenderly.  After he finished, Steve walked to the laundry hamper and tossed the washcloth in. When he came back to the bed, Steve kissed Danny briefly before saying, “Stand up for a minute, I’ll get rid of the sheet.” He helped Danny stand up and then proceeded to change the wet sheet for a clean one.

As soon as Steve was done, Danny lay back down, on his side, looking at Steve who’d returned to the bed. “What now? I mean was this a one night stand, fuck the President and then request a transfer or…." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I love you. The last person I felt this way for was Rachel and that was years ago," said Danny before yawning and sitting up.

"Danny," whispered Steve, taking hold of Danny's hands, "I love you also. I don't want this to be a one off, and where did that even come from? I've loved you for a while now. This changes things but for good not bad. I want a relationship with you; I assume that's what you want, too."

"Yes, I've wanted you for some time now, and once again, I love you, Steve," said Danny as he pulled Steve into another kiss.

After the kiss, Steve pulled Danny down to lie on his shoulder, wrapped one arm around Danny and stroked his back.

Danny placed a kiss on Steve’s chest and wrapped an arm around him. “Good night.”

“Love you, Danny; good night,” whispered Steve. He looked out the window and wondered exactly how much was heard and seen by the agents monitoring the house through various audio and video bugs.

~~~~

Steve woke up to Danny talking loudly. He sighed and stretched in bed before looking at the clock on the nightstand - 8:15am, Steve frowned as he overslept and wouldn't be able to go swimming like he wanted to. He looked up as he heard Danny walk back into the room.

"Would you believe it, Kono took Gracie out to the beach? Do you know why? To SURF!" said Danny seeing that Steve was awake. He walked up to the bed, took off his briefs and crawled up next to Steve, who put an arm around him. "Apparently they've been sneaking off and surfing for a week now," whined Danny.

Steve laughed. "Did you seriously not know? Gracie has been getting up at 7 each morning with Kono and heading down to the beach. Anyways, I think that we have more urgent matters to take care of." He moved to hover on top of Danny, placing kisses on his neck.

"Really?" said Danny, tilting his head to give Steve more access.

"Definitely" replied Steve before kissing Danny.

The two spent that morning in bed, repeating the activities of last night.

~~~~

"Kono, is Danno mad at me?" asked Grace looking up from where she was cleaning her surfboard.

Kono winced as she recalled the President yelling at her before hanging up the phone. "No, sweetie, I think he's just concerned and worried, but I'm sure that once he sees you surf, he'll be fine." Kono knelt down near Grace and hugged her. "He's not mad at you, I promise."

"Phew. I thought he would be mad." Grace looked down at the surfboard and then back up at Kono. "Is he with...Ste...Special Agent Steve?"

"Yep, Steve is always with your father. He was assigned as his primary bodyguard since your father became President," answered Kono sitting down next to Grace.

"I know, Mommy didn't really like him when she first met him. Do you think we should make Danno lunch when he gets back?"

"I think that'll be a great idea. So, how about going for a swim?" asked Kono.

Grace smiled and nodded. She stood up. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" she shouted as she ran toward the water.

"Hey!" shouted Kono running after her.

After spending some time swimming and teaching Grace to watch for certain waves, the two lounged around on the beach towels. Kono told Grace about her childhood and how she first learned to surf. Grace soaked up all the stories with enthusiasm, even asking questions about Pidgin phrases and attempting to speak it.

Around noon, Steve and Danny finally came downstairs. Hearing Danny call out to her from the house, Grace immediately took Kono in hand and rushed into the house, shouting, "We're going to wash up and Kono is helping me make lunch."

Danny smiled at his daughter's antics and stood aside as she walked quickly past him, upstairs. He nodded and said, "Hi," to Kono who smiled and greeted him before going upstairs to wash up from the beach.

Steve was grinning as he wrapped an arm around Danny. "I believe that you are getting lunch made by your daughter."

Danny frowned as he remembered the last time he ate anything made by Grace. She tried and he was proud of her, but cooking was not her forte. "You're eating with me," said Danny leaning against Steve.

"Hmm, It's a date," Steve kissed Danny on the head, "and I have to catch up on work. See you in a couple of hours." He released Danny and walked upstairs to his room.

Danny sighed happily then went to the office to do work and call Pat to see how things were in Washington.

It was close to three hours later that Grace finally called Danny and Steve downstairs to have lunch. Danny had been prepared for the worst, but when he saw the spread, he smiled. A simple Caesar salad and grilled fish.

"Wow! We're going healthy?" asked Danny walking to Grace and ruffling her hair. "It looks delicious, Monkey." He sat down at the table and Grace served him a plate of the salad and grilled salmon

Steve, Grace and Kono sat down after Danny was seated and each loaded their own plate. The conversation around the table was mostly about what to do the remaining three days of the vacation. Grace still wanted to show Danny what she learned about surfing. Kono requested a day off to spend time with her family, which Danny and Steve granted.

~~~~

The rest of the vacation was filled with activities that Grace wanted to do. She even got Danny to put on swimming trunks and swim with her in the ocean. Steve showed off his own surfing skills, and even had a friendly competition against Kono.

Danny and Steve told Grace about their relationship the night they got back to the house after spending time at Steve's. Grace accepted their relationship since she thought that they were together for a lot longer than that. "You’ve been acting like Mom and Danno did when I was little." were her words about their relationship. Grace started to come to Steve for support to convince Danno to do things, like swim.

As for their relationship, Steve and Danny, no longer needing to hide from Grace, started to be more open. On the flight home, Danny found the DVD of their first time and freaked out. Steve managed to calm him down but refused to reveal the names of the agents that were on duty that night. There was an unspoken vow between Steve and his agents, that none of them would ever talk about what happened that night. If the relationship between him and Danny was revealed, it wouldn't be by anyone in the White House.

Looking back on the vacation in Hawaii, Danny acknowledged that because of it, he got Steve and improved his relationship with Grace.

Steve and Danny were still discreet when out in public but in private, they were happily together even considering getting married after the end of the Presidency.


End file.
